2015-16 Antarctic Cyclone Season
Important: I will be resuming this season starting February 8 (Today FYI), but it will consist of fake storms, not real ones, because that got out of control. Anyway's enjoy! The 2015-16 Antarctic Cyclone Season '''is an ongoing event in the Southern Ocean basin. The season officially began on November 1 and will end on March 30, dates that typically delimit the start and end of the season. The Antarctic Basin is monitored by the CDMC. The CDMC comes up with the names used in the Antarctic Basin. Storms, even tropical cyclones, can cross from other basins into the Antarctic basin. Should this happen, the storm would keep their original name. If a Polar Depression should cross over before it receives a name, it would receive an Antarctic Name, though this is really rare. The Antarctic basin begins at 80 degrees south latitude, and this is where all storms are assigned an Antarctic name designated by the CDMC. Season Summary Pre-Season Forecasts Due to mixed reports on what conditions the Antarctic Basin would be like, Forecasts were made until late. The First Prediction came From the CDMC predicting a near normal, and a little above average season. On The Same Day the BNWC and The FMC Came in with their predictions, each predicting an above average season. About 3 Weeks after their Pre-Season Prediction Came the CDMC Revised their outlook saying that because of the number of cyclones forming, this season would probably be a Hyperactive one. '''There's Still Time To Make Your Prediction!!! Antarctic Cyclone Discussion For the Antarctic/Southern Basin... south of 80°S latitude NO ACTIVE SYSTEMS AND NO POLAR CYCLONES EXPECTED IN THE NEXT 48-72 HOURS Forecaster Collin (CDMC) Next Advisory: 5:00 PM Storms Catastrophic Polar Cyclone Ashwin Polar Storm Bob Moderate Polar Cyclone Cam Moderate Polar Cyclone Dathan Severe Polar Cyclone Edward Intense Polar Cyclone Floyd Severe Polar Cyclone Grace Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:325 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2015 till:30/03/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Polar_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Polar_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Weak_Polar_Cyclone_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Moderate_Polar_Cyclone_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Polar_Cyclone_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Severe_Polar_Cyclone_=_130-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Catastrophic_Polar_Cyclone_156-194_mph id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extremely_Catastrophic_Polar_Cyclone_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/11/2015 till:08/11/2015 color:C5 text:Ashwin (CA) from:04/11/2015 till:06/11/2015 color:TS text:Bob (PS) from:05/11/2015 till:06/11/2015 color:C2 text:Cam (MD) from:05/11/2015 till:09/11/2015 color:C2 text:Dathan (MD) from:06/11/2015 till:08/11/2015 color:C4 text:Edward (SV) from:09/11/2015 till:12/11/2015 color:C3 text:Floyd (IN) from:11/11/2015 till:15/11/2015 color:C4 text:Grace (SV) from:23/11/2015 till:30/11/2015 color:C4 text:Hilda (SV) from:30/11/2015 till:03/12/2015 color:C3 text:Icarus (IN) from:30/11/2015 till:05/12/2015 color:C4 text:Jake (SV) from:30/11/2015 till:04/12/2015 color:C2 text:Kaylin (MD) from:05/12/2015 till:09/12/2015 color:TS text:Lorenzo (PS) from:07/12/2015 till:11/12/2015 color:C4 text:Matthew (SV) from:09/12/2015 till:15/12/2015 color:TS text:Noel (PS) barset:break from:15/12/2015 till:20/12/2015 color:TS text:Owen (PS) barset:break from:21/02/2016 till:25/02/2016 color:TS text: barset:break from:01/03/2016 till:05/03/2016 color:TS text:Patricia (PS) from:26/02/2016 till:08/03/2016 color:C6 text:Rhett (VC) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text:December from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January 2016 from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February 2016 from:01/03/2016 till:30/03/2016 text:March 2016 Names Used During Season * Ashwin '' * ''Bob * Cam '' * ''Dathan '' * ''Edward * Floyd '' * ''Grace '' * ''Hilda '' * ''Icarus '' * ''Jake '' * ''Kaylin '' * ''Lorenzo * Matthew '' * ''Noel '' * ''Owen * Patricia '' * 'Rhett (Currently Active)''' * Steve (Unused) * Trevor (Unused) * Velma (Unused) * Wilma (Unused) Storms List Post-Season Analysis Ashwin Ashwin Has Finished Being Analyzed. Ashwin Wind and Pressure: 160 MPH, 929 mb Ashwin also formed 24 Hours earlier (November 3) Hilda Hilda Has Finished Being Analyzed Hilda Wind and Pressure: 150 MPH, 938 mb No Changes have been made to the dates Category:Polar Cyclones Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Category 5 Hurricanes Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Weird Storms Category:Awesome Seasons Category:Cool pages Category:Cyclones Category:SnaggyFTW Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Currently Active seasons Category:Antarctic Cyclone Seasons Category:Seasons Made by SnaggyFTW